


An Angel's Lullaby Part 3: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

by sir_kingsley



Series: An Angel's Lullaby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean embark on a hunt, leaving you and Cas alone for the first time in a while with your hormones going rampant and a crazy question flitting about in the angel's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Lullaby Part 3: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So thank you to everyone who has expressed interest in this series. I always welcome feedback.

Being pregnant did not suit you. You were always hungry or sick or tired. You wanted to cuddle and shoot something at the same time. And a lot of the time that thing was Cas.

That damn angel needed to get a clue. You had practically been throwing yourself at him for the past week. You didn’t understand what was wrong with your hormones but you had never experienced such a deep, primal need in your life. A need to feel skin on skin, to hear heavy breaths that softened into raspy moans and sweet whimpers that sent shivers down your spine and arms. 

But Cas never noticed. He often mistook your advances as some kind of off-kilter aggression and apologized before disappearing to fetch you something to eat. You were pretty sure the food buy-offs were part of some shitty advice the Winchesters had provided. And it pissed you off that it usually worked.

And in Cas’s defense your come-ons weren’t exactly subtle or gentle. Your friendliest move included throwing Cas up against a wall and ripping his shirt off…

And then you would run your hands down his chest. When you reached his pants you would undo the button, pull the zipper down and push the fabric to his ankles. Somehow your own clothes would vanish as you invaded his mouth with your tongue. Then you would jump on him, wrap your legs around his waist and impale yourself on his arousal so you could feel him stretching the very core of you and start bouncing until you both-

“(Y/N)!” 

You looked up. Sam, Dean, and Cas were all frowning at you. “Huh?” you grunted.

Dean pointed to the corner of your mouth. “You got a little…”

You reached up and were horrified to feel drool dribbling down your chin. 

“Dreaming about fried chicken again?” Dean teased.

“Shut up, asshat,” you replied, avoiding eye contact with all of them. “So, what were you saying?”

“We think we found another demon,” Sam began. “A man in Wisconsin suddenly upped and killed his three kids, tortured his wife.”  
“Wait, so is the wife is alive?” you asked.

“Yeah. She’s in the ICU though. Hasn’t said a word. But a close neighbor talked to a reporter. Said the man was normal suburban guy until three days ago when a weird storm came through town. Guy started picking fights with everyone on the block, said you could hear him yelling at his family in the house. And, get this, his property developed a rotten eggs smell.”

You nodded your head slowly. “Yeah, that’s about as demon as it gets.”

“We’re gonna try to get a word out of the wife,” Dean said. “Try to see if the demon wanted something or if it was just being a dick.”

“Awesome. I’ll go get ready.”

“You’re not going,” all three men said at once.

You jumped to your feet. “Excuse me? And why the hell not?” Something compelled you to look down at your stomach and you blew out a breath. “Guess that was a stupid question.”

“Yeah, just a little,” Dean agreed slamming a large book shut.

“But what am I supposed to do?” you whined. “And what about you guys? You think a traumatized woman is going to want to talk to you three knuckleheads?”

“I won’t be going,” Cas said.

“What?”

“I have elected to stay here to watch over you.”

Your mouth froze open and you narrowed your eyes. “I don’t need a baby sitter,” you growled. You whipped your gaze toward the Winchesters. “Did you two put him up to this?”

“I decided this on my own behalf,” Cas answered for himself. “I meant no disrespect. I would simply… prefer to with you at this time.”

Your brain stuttered to find a fiery retort. Instead, you found your heart fluttering then melting. He wanted to stay with you. Like he cared.

“We think it’s a good idea too,” Sam said. “Not that we think you can’t take care of yourself. But just in case you have any weird problems Cas will be here to help.”

You regarded the angel levelly. “So I get Cas all to myself…”

“Yep,” Dean said. “And you- Oh, (Y/N), gross. That is one picture I don’t need in my head.”

Cas tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

Sam just smirked. “Yeah, I think it’s time for us to get going, Dean.”

In a matter of minutes the brothers were heading out the door. “Call if you need anything,” you yelled after them. 

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t eat Cas while we’re gone,” Dean replied.

“No promises.”

And they were gone. You turned to Cas. He just stood there, hands at his side. You stared into each other’s eyes for a long, drawn out moment. Cas blinked.

Gentle, you reminded yourself.

“So what do you wanna do?” you asked, taking a step toward him.

“It’s close to 6 p.m. Humans I’ve observed typically engage in dinner at that time. I will prepare a meal.” And with that Cas disappeared into the kitchen.

You blinked a few times, standing alone by the map table. Hopeless. He was absolutely hopeless.

Shaking your head, you stomped back to your bedroom.

The smell of smoke drew you out of your cave twenty minutes later. You ran into the kitchen and could barely make out Cas’s shape. 

“Cas?” you shouted. “Cas, are you okay?”

“(Y/N)?” Cas called. “You shouldn’t be in here!”

You were startled by his shout but took a few more steps into the smoky abyss, covering your mouth with one arm. “What happened?”

“I had- there was- the cake just-” 

“Get the fire extinguisher!”

“What?”

“Get the- Oh!” You shoved past Cas and yanked the fire extinguisher off the wall. Then you turned toward the oven and vanquished the flames climbing out of the oven.

You were about to chastise Cas when a series of coughs began to rack your body and you had to run out of the room. You veered into the library sucking in deep breaths. Cas was right behind you and gently urged you into a chair. 

That really hadn’t been a smart decision. You pressed a hand to your stomach as if you could feel if the growing fetus was okay. 

“(Y/N)?” Cas asked. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can get you some water?”

“I’m fine,” you replied, shaking your head. “Fine. Just… What the hell happ-?” You broke off when you looked up and fully noticed your surroundings.

The library was lit only by candlelight. The table you were sitting at had been cleared of heavy texts and instead modeled two plates, two wine glasses, a bucket supporting a wine bottle and a vase full of tulips between two candles. 

“Cas, what is all this?” you asked, your voice coming out soft and somewhat broken.

Cas huffed where he stood just three feet away from you. “It was supposed to be a romantic dinner.”

You couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped you. “A romantic dinner? You made a romantic dinner?”

“It seems to be a tradition of sorts amongst older humans. I’ve observed several-”

“But why?”

Cas hesitated, his eyes looking up as if the answer was written on the ceiling. Then, in a whirl of his trench coat, Cas knelt before you and held a tiny blue box in his hand. “Will you marry me?”

All the air left your body. You slumped further into the chair and could only blinked at the serious expression on the angel’s face. 

“(Y/N)?” Cas asked. “Did you not hear me? I asked-”

“I heard you. I just- I can’t…” You released a long breath and pushed your hair out of your face. “Cas, what is this?”

“A marriage proposal.”  
You felt your jaw twitch. “But why are you asking me to marry you?”

“Isn’t it normal for two people who are having a child together to marry?”

Your laughter began as a soft chuckle but quickly built into the kind of laughter that made your stomach quake. That familiar expression of worry and confusion settled over Cas’s face. You waved your hands to signal you were okay and began sucking in deep breaths to calm yourself.

“Oh, Cas…” you breathed. “Once upon a time ago it may have been the way but these days you don’t need to be married to have a kid. And we’re not normal. We are the complete opposite of normal.” 

You reached out to grab Cas’s hands. His were so much larger, though they shared the same rough texture from years of weapons handling. His weren’t as scarred as yours, and were much warmer.

“Cas… I’m not going to marry you. It’s nothing personal,” you hurried to reassure him. “It’s just… Look, Cas, I like you, but we hardly know each other. I mean, yeah, we’ve been working together for over a year but aside from sex we have no intimate connection. And you’re an angel. You’re going to be watching over this world for thousands of more years. I’m not.”

“But our child-”

“Will still have two parents who love and adore her. You don’t have to marry me to be a good father, Cas. You just have to be here. Hold her, sing her to sleep, let her know you love her. We’re going to be a family even without marriage. Her, you, me, and her two wacky uncles.”

“And you will be happy with that?” Cas wondered.

“Of course. Trust me, where I come from that more than what most women get from their baby daddy.”

“Their what?”

“Nevermind. So are you okay with not getting hitched?”

Cas was still for a few seconds, then nodded his head with carefully considered confidence. “Yes. As long as you are pleased.”

You squeezed his hands. “Okay. Great. Now let’s go see how much damage you did to the kitchen.”


End file.
